What was lost is found
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A mother mourns the loss of her daughter when she hears her daughter is presumed dead and rejoices when she hears that her daughter is alive.


I don't own Star Trek: Voyager.

If I did than the doctor would be less annoying.

A mother mourns the loss of her daughter then rejoices when she gets her back.

I sit at my desk carefully designing a starship.

All my children are at school or in Rhianna's case at an interview so I have some free time on my hands.

The door opens to my office.

I turn to see Rhianna there.

"Were you accepted to Deep Space Six?" I ask.

Rhianna looks down.

"I didn't go for that interview mother." she replies.

I stare at her.

"Then what interview did you go for?" I ask, curious.

Rhianna hesitates.

"I was interviewed by Captain Kathryn Janeway and I accepted her offer to join her crew on the starship Voyager."

I gape at her in shock for a moment before becoming angry.

"But what about DS6." I ask slowly.

"I don't want to go to DS6!" She says.

"But we've been planning this since you entered the Academy!"

"That's where you want me to be!" she yells. "Well I've got a news flash for you mother: I don't want to serve on some deep space station for who knows how long. I don't want to be stuck on a station with nothing else to do but talk about everyones' personal life.

"I want to see new worlds, have adventures, discover new civilizations, I want to go where no one has ever been before." She continues passionately.

I stare in amazement as she turns and stalks out of the room and leaves the house.

I lay awake in bed.

It's been five weeks since I last heard from Rhianna.

Something's wrong; mother's instinct.

I sit at my desk, trying to finish a design.

But I can't.

The comm suddenly rings.

I drop my stylus and run for it, praying that it's my eldest.

Instead I find the face of Admiral Owen Paris.

"Admiral Paris, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Lieutenant Commander, could you come to Star Fleet Headquarters?" he asks. "It's urgent."

"Yes I'll be there immediately." I respond.

It takes me ten minutes to reach Star Fleet HQ, it's one of the advantages to not only being a starship designer but married to a man that teaches at the Academy.

Once I arrive I am escorted to a waiting room where my husband, Jason, is also waiting.

Before either of us can ask each other what is going on the door opens and we enter.

Three admirals sit around a table, the only one I know by name is Admiral Paris.

"Mr. and Lieutenant Commander Andersen, we felt that it is better that you hear this from us than from the press." One of the admirals says.

The admiral seems to hesitate.

"Voyager has disappeared in the Badlands. We are doing everything in our power to find them but there is a possibility that Voyager was destroyed."

At first the words don't mean anything to me but then I remember: Rhianna.

I sink into the seat behind me and weep.

I sit through the ceremony for Voyager's crew in a haze of shock and pain.

For the past two and a half years I hoped that any day I would get the call that would tell me that Voyager had been found and was on it's way home.

Jason holds me close as Admiral Paris speaks about the bravery of the crew and their passion.

I find myself remembering Rhianna.

As a baby she was curious about everything, as a toddler she explored probably every millimeter of our house, as a child she read all sorts of books and as a teenager she joined Star Fleet.

"Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway." Admiral Paris says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

A woman walks up to the podium, wiping her eyes.

She is given folded Star Fleet and Federation flags, along with an emblem of Voyager.

"Lieutenant Commander Aaron Richard Cavit."

Some many names are read off.

"Ensign Harry Sora Kim."

"Ensign Rhianna Fay Andersen."

Jason stands and I do as well.

We walk together up to the podium and accept the flags and emblem.

We walk back to our seats.

"Civilian Thomas Eugene Paris." he reads off.

No one comes forward.

"Good bye Tom." I hear him whisper.

I sit in a meeting.

They are discussing the pros and cons of my designs.

I used to enjoy these meetings but now I just wish that it will end soon or that I will be called away of something.

Suddenly the door opens and an ensign stands in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but Lieutenant Commander Andersen has a call from Star Fleet High Command." She says.

I flew from my chair and out the door.

"I'll take it in my office." I call back to the ensign.

I hurry to my office and pray that nothing has befallen Kayla.

Finally I reach my office and activate my LCARS.

A moment later Jason bursts in.

I puzzle for a moment before remembering that he was on his way here for lunch.

"Is it about Kayla?" he asks.

"I don't know yet." I tell him.

Suddenly the LCARS beeps, there is an incoming transmission.

I hesitate.

"Computer, open channel."

Admiral Paris appears on the screen.

I have a flashback.

I grip Jason's hand tightly.

"Mr. and Lieutenant Commander Andersen, I have news for you." He says.

His voice is neutral but that could mean anything.

"Voyager made contact with us." he says.

At first I am confused then it hits me.

"Where has she been? Is Rhianna alright?" Questions continue to pour out of my mouth and Jason's.

Admiral Paris holds up a hand and the questions stop.

"Voyager was taken to the Delta Quadrant by a powerful alien. He died before he could send Voyager back. Your daughter is among the survivors.'' Admiral Paris.

A feeling comes over me.

It is as if I was doused with ice cold water.

I'll never see my daughter again in life.

"There is a way to send her a message." Admiral Paris says breaking my sad thoughts.

Jason and I share a glance

"We want to send her a message.' Jason says.

Admiral Paris nods.

"We want you to know that we are doing everything in our power to bring them home." He tells us.

We nod.

"I'll send you the information on where to send the letter." he tells us.

"Thank you." I whisper.

He nods.

"Good day," he says and the transmission ends.

Everyone gathers to write the letter, Ricky tells her about how he's top of his class and Rebba wants to tell her about school, Jason wants her to know about the ship I designed.

I don't know what to say to Rhianna.

Finally the letter comes to me.

Suddenly I know what to say.

I type two words: I'm sorry.

Months pass and no word from Rhianna.

I wonder if she threw the letter out.

Star Fleet has contacted us again to tell us that there is a way to send messages to Voyager.

We sit around the table again composing a letter.

Jason writes about the latest news and students in his class, Kayla writes about her experiences and I write about home life and once again pen the words 'I'm sorry'.

I am delighted when I hear that Voyager got the messages, but saddened when we receive no letter from Rhianna.

At first I fear she's dead then word comes that they sent their EMH to Jupiter Station to cure it's creator rather than sending messages to us.

I am both angry and disappointed.

We write another letter for Rhianna and pray that the blasted EMH isn't needed again.

We Caytans have always preferred the feel, touch and smell of real creatures, surroundings and people to artificial ones.

I have received a letter from Rhianna. She is happy and best of all she has forgiven me for our fight.

It seems like yesterday we just received word that we could write letters to Rhianna but now we can talk to her over a comm channel. It's only a short amount of time and we can't do it often.

I nearly cry when I see her.

"You look so grown up." Is all I can say.

Rhianna smiles in an embarrassed way and subconsciously rubs the bridge of her nose with one hand and her chest with the other.

"I'm finally coming into my adulthood." She says, smiling shyly.

We laugh.

I am minding my own business working on a new design when Ensign Erin O'Shay comes in. She looks disturbed.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's a new holostory that's becoming all the rage and I think you should see it for yourself." she says.

I follow her to a nearby holodeck.

The door opens and I follow her inside.

"Computer, start the story from the beginning." Ensign O'Shay orders.

I quickly recognize the setting as Voyager's sickbay.

Needless to say I am horrified at what I see.

My anger grows by the minute as I see good people being slammed,

I shriek when I see my beloved Rhianna portrayed as a whore.

I turn and stalk out of the holodeck and make my way to Admiral Paris's office.

He looks up at me as I enter.

"Have you seen that disgraceful holostory?" I demand, hissing in anger.

"It's being dealt with." He says.

"My daughter is portrayed as a slut and your son as a dirty rotten cheater!"

He sighs. I can tell that he's as happy about the situation as I am.

My tail twitches for the first time in quite awhile.

"I will not have my daughter's name be tarnished here in the Alpha Quadrant when she is in the Delta Quadrant unable to defend herself!" I snap

"I am going to be speaking with the author soon and I will make sure that it is understood the damage has been done." He tells me.

Thank you Admiral Paris.

"I apologize for barging in." I tell him

"I am just upset as you are to have my son's name slandered as you are to see your daughter's name slandered." He tells me.

"I have to tell Jason." I say as I leave Admiral Paris's office.

I am sitting at my desk when the alarms sound.

They mean one thing and one thing only: the Borg are on their way to Earth.

I close my LCARS, pick it up and hurry out of my office to a safe room.

My heart pounds in my chest.

Suddenly the alarms stop.

I freeze in fear.

_Soon the Borg will assimilate you._ A nasty voice says in my head.

"Attention, attention Voyager has returned home. I repeat: Voyager has returned home." A voice calls over the comm.

I embrace my long lost daughter and our throats rumble with purrs.

Finish


End file.
